Rise of the Pit
by inutilis notitia
Summary: AU: Percy Jackson is the Son of Tartarus. Abandoned at birth, Percy turns cold and heartless. Overtime though, Percy learns what he is to do. His destiny has come to him and he will not fail. Olympus will be torn down and brought to its knees by his power. First though, Percy must create an army. Now, he needs the perfect chance to attack. And Kronos will grant him just that...
1. He Rises

**Ummm… New Fanfiction. All my other stories are discontinued. I will be focusing on this story mainly now. Sorry if you liked the other ones. They're really bad though. I will be trying to do another Read the Book series. Obviously though, it won't be Percabeth. Sorry, I just don't like Percabeth.**

Percy wandered the streets his cold demonic eyes scanning his surroundings. He had just left school and decided to look around. He preferred to remain hidden in the shadows unseen. Not that it mattered though. The mortals hardly cared for anyone but themselves. They would hardly look twice at a young child. Percy would do anything - give up everything - to get out of this filthy world. He wished for a new life. One where he wasn't such a monster as many people had called him. Overtime, he had gotten use to it. Monster. Freak. Demon. They just weren't worth it anymore. His mother wasn't any better. A trash women who took her anger out on Percy. She wasn't his real mother though. Percy could hardly recall who his birth mother had been. He couldn't even remember what she looked like. It didn't matter to him anymore. He just cared for survival. To live another day in this harsh environment where nobody would even bother to help him. He sighed as he scanned the surroundings. A sight caught his eye as his mind screamed at him to escape. He snuck into the shadows moving quickly. He easily took a knife and escaped unseen. How many times has he done this? Never. Yet, Percy seemed to know what to do. He allowed his mind to go on autopilot. He raced through the streets unseen. How was he moving this fast through the crowded streets? Even he had no idea. He stopped as he entered a alley. It was cold and damp. _A ideal place for his death_, Percy thought bitterly. A cold voice stopped him just as he was about to leave.

"Drop the weapon or you'll be full of arrows _boy_."

Percy turned to see a group of girls in silver. The one in front who appeared to be the leader had Auburn hair and silver eyes. What was she? 12?

"Typical males. You're as stupid as every other male. Drop the weapon or I'll make you." She hissed.

"Milady. Permission to fire?" A female wearing a silver tiara asked.

"Tread carefully Goddess. I have more power than you foolish Olympians." Percy hissed coldly.

What was he saying? He didn't seem to have any control of his body. Normally, if he was in this situation, he would drop the knife, bow, apologize, and run. Why wasn't he running then? Was he really himself? Or was he exactly what others called him. A monster.

The girls howled with laughter.

"You? Foolish demigod. I shall allow my father to decide what to do with you." The silver eyed goddess hissed.

Percy laughed. "Amuse me with your tricks goddess. I have the entire day to crush you."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Perhaps I shall kill you now. Permission granted Zoe."

The girl smiled coldly as she released the arrow. Percy stood there unmoving. He held up his hand. The arrow crumbled to ashes. The girls stepped back wide eyed.

"Like I said Goddess. I am much more powerful than you. Now, perhaps it is my turn." Percy said smiling darkly. He held out his hands as a sword appeared in his hand. The blade was magnificent in a rather disturbing way. It was pure black with writing trailing down it. The blade looked as if it had just killed someone with red trailing down the sides like blood. Percy smiled darkly as he charged. Artemis stepped back surprised. This was not the power of a normal demigod. Then, she felt fear. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt fear for her hunters. She might lose them all because of her stupid decision to kill this _boy_. Percy brought the sword down at Artemis. Her eyes widened. The weapon stopped inches in front of her. Why hadn't he just finished her off? A cold laugh broke out from him.

"You really are stupid Goddess. I prefer not to make myself a known enemy of the Olympians. It is after all much more fun if I crush you all in surprise."

Artemis laughed despite the situation. "You think I won't tell my family of this? You are foolish _boy_."

Percy smiled coldly. "That's why you will forget Goddess."

His eyes glowed making him look much like a demon. An evil demonic creature. Artemis and her hunters found themselves in a forest as they collapsed. Percy smiled at his handy work. He finally understood his position. Why he had been treated like such a monster. The reason was clear. He was indeed a monster. One with the body of a human but a heart of a demon. Percy laughed to himself. Perhaps it was time he found out who his father was. It was obvious where he should start. The Olympians were clearly not an option. He was much more powerful than them. So where should he start? Obvious. The Primordials. The oldest immortal deities. He could only think of a few he had learned during some private reading. Tartarus, the immortal deity who bred with Gaia, Mother Earth to make the giants after the Titans had lost. Then there was Nyx and Erebus. Night and Darkness. The last two he knew were Aether and Hemera. Day and Light. It was certain he wasn't a child of Aether or Hemera. He couldn't possibly be a child of Gaia. He couldn't control the Earth. So who should he check? The only being he could think of was Tartarus. The pit. The place where monsters went when they were killed. It was only fit for him. He was afterall, a monster.

**Well. Hoped you enjoyed. It probably isn't good. Just a warning, this is Dark Percy. He will indeed crush Olympus. Woops. Spoilers. Just kidding. You'll see how it turns out. Anyways, there won't be any pairings. This will follow most of the Canon Series but there will be a couple of changes. Tell me how you think of it so far. I know I'm not that good but I try. I will try to update as much as I can but there won't be any promises. Especially with exams coming up. Well, peace.**

**Best of wishes,**

_-God Of Evil-_

_Deus Malum_

**Inutilis Notitia**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys. Sorry for the slow update. I will try to update faster but with exams this close, I can't really do much. Again, apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Reviews:**

**Atlas3252: Sorry dude. I just can't think of any possible way to write a Pera story. (Percy X Hera)**

**I might try your suggestion of Percy/Athena though. Might.**

**As for Demeter and Percy. No. Just no.**

**Now. Onto the story!**

**Percy POV**

Percy groaned as he threw another book onto his growing pile of books. Was it that hard to find a single book on the Potegonoi? Percy sighed. He was tired and he needed sleep. He also needed a safe place to hide from the goddess that was out for his blood. Percy smiled as he raced through the shadows looking for a good place to hide and rest. Percy for some reason liked the night. He felt safer there. What he didn't know was the fact that he had a dark glow around him during the night. Percy saw something that caught his eye. He smiled. A sewer. Perfect. The best place. It's a place that would clearly mask his scent. And he doubt anyone would ever go there. Percy groaned. What was he thinking. Was he that desperate?

_Yes. You are._ Shut up, Percy yelled to himself. Great. Now he was going crazy too. Percy sighed as he climbed down. Percy took out a sleeping bag that he somehow managed to carry and made himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you could be in a sewer.

Percy closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_*Notice: This is a dream!*_

_Percy looked around. Where was he? He saw a figure dash through the rooftops. He looked closer. Percy's eyes widened. He was looking_ _at himself. A older, colder version of himself. His dream figure smiled. __**(AN: I'll call the dream figure DPercy.) **__DPercy calmly took out two throwing knives. With deadly accuracy, he threw it. Percy heard a loud scream as he watched his dream self walk calmly over to the person. Percy gulped. DPercy laughed a cold heartless laugh._

"_Not so tough now are we, Zoe Nightshade." DPercy said._

_The girl glared at him weakly._

"_They will kill you! You monster!" She shouted at him._

"_Cut the name calling. It won't do anything. Well then Zoe. Nighty night." DPercy said laughing. Percy's heart turned cold. He shivered. Was this what he would turn out to be in the future? Percy focused on the dream. He saw a flash as three figures appeared._

"_You! How dare you alter her fate! She was suppose to die on the quest to save Artemis!" one of the figures shouted. He saw his dream self roll his eyes._

"_Does it matter where she dies? I killed her. End of story." DPercy replied. "Leave Fates. You have no power over me. I am the Son of Tartarus, Champion of Night and Darkness. I am beyond your powers."_

_The Fates glared at him. "Fate must be restored! This girl will die in a year!"_

_DPercy rolled his eyes. "Do as you please. She will die regardless. Olympus will fall any-"_

_Percy felt sick as he was somehow dragged into another place._

"_Hello Perseus Jackson." a cold evil voice said._

"_Percy." He replied automatically looking around for the source of the voice. Who was it? Percy scanned the surroundings. The place was dark._

"_Who are you?!" Percy demanded._

_He heard a laugh. "I have chosen right. Rise my Champion. I am Erebus, darkness itself!"_

_Percy's head hurt. He had been called his champion. Why?_

"_Your questions will be answered soon child. Now, wake!" Erebus shouted._

_*End of Dream*_

Percy woke up breathing heavily. He was covered in sweat. Despite how hot it was down here, he felt cold. Percy knew it was a dream. However, he felt sick. He had stood before the Primordial of Darkness, Erebus himself. It wasn't everyday you get dragged from a obviously nice dream of your future self killing people to becoming a champion of a primordial. Darkness itself if you were to be specific. Percy stood up his head pounding. He immediately collapsed. He felt sick. His head hurt and he really didn't feel like moving. Great. Just great. What could be the cause of this? Possibly the fact that he was the Champion of Erebus. Did that mean he would also receive some cool powers?

**Yes indeed.** Percy jumped up with a girlish scream. Who was talking to him? **Ugh. How stupid are you? **Percy's eyes widened. _You're in my head. _**Finally! **_Get out of my head!_

Percy heard a laugh. **Your headache will be over soon. Rise my champion. Crush the Olympians. It is your destiny. Your life that was created by Anake herself. **He felt Erebus' presence leave. His life was created by Ananke. Those last words swirled through his head. Who was Ananke? He needed to do some research. First though, Percy needed food.

He was very hungry. How would he get it, though? Well, Percy could always steal it. He always took whatever he needed. It would be easy too. Being the Champion of Erebus. Wouldn't that mean he could control the mist a bit more easily. Mortal minds were weak. He could easily bend their will and make them do his bidding. Percy smiled. His conquest of Olympus was beginning. Yes. It would start with him eating tacos. Amazing.

**Yay! A failed attempt at a cliffhanger. Sorry guys if this chapter is short. I'm writing this during my break and sadly, it isn't much time. I will try making much longer chapters but I'm really bad.**

**Now I'll be doing this at the end of every chapter.**

**Question: Do you want me to write longer chapters once every week or shorter chapters twice a week? (Sorry about it not being more. I'm not that great at writing)**

**Please review. You guys are the ones who give me the inspiration to write!**

**Inutilis notitia**

**P.S. Who do you want Percy to be with?**

**Athena**

**Hestia**

**Artemis (This will be hard)**

**Zoe (Not happening though. I'll try)**

**OC**

**Annabeth**

**Nico**

**Others**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for the inconvenience but this won't be a chapter. HAHAHA! Anyways, thanks for the support so far. I'll be posting**

**another chapter around Friday maybe? No promises though. Anyways, please review who you think Percy should be with.**

**Out of the reviews so far, here are the people you can pick from now!**

**Athena**

**Annabeth**

**(Blank! It was going to be Nico but...)**

**OC**

**Others (Like people... Piper, Hazel, Reyna - Random Suggestions)**

**Anyways, again thanks for the support. I will be trying to post the next chapter Friday or Saturday.**

**Best of Wishes**

**\- Inutilis Notitia**

***Please Don't Read***

**This is for the people who came down here! (::) Virtual Cookie For You!**

**Anyways, try and read this!**

**M3NY P30PL3 W0NT B3 A8L3 T0 R3AD TH15 M3554G3! H0W3V3R, 500N Y0UR M1ND W1ll 1NSTANTLY C0MPUT3 WHAT T15T SAYS~**

**Lol JK. Most of you probably already knows what it says.**


End file.
